branchlovesstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Yul
Yul (Old English; "Jove's Child") is a Beartic gijinka, and the father of Dion and Finn. Appearance Yul has a muscular build, with pale, slightly-yellow skin. He has a light dusting of body hair covering his pecs and running down his abs to his pubes, as well as hair on his forearms. He has gray, slicked back hair with three notable strands sticking upwards from the front. He has icy blue eyes and a permanent 5 o' clock shadow with no stubble. Personal Information Yul is currently retired, he used to run a business that handled distribution of goods to Pokémarts, but this business is now in the hands of his former partner until it is passed down to Yul's son, Dion. During his career, he was known for being very strict and cold, which had a tendency to carry over when he was raising his children. However, outside of work and during vacations, Yul was able to relax and his easygoing, cheerful side showed more often. Yul is a widower, his wife Julia having succumbed to illness several years after the birth of Finn. After this, Yul became more dedicated to raising his sons and decided that he would retire early, so that he could spend more of his time with them. A few years passed and he did just that, now spending most of his time visiting his sons at college or going on short vacations. Sexual Information Yul is well-endowed, with a long cock of slightly more than average thickness. He is bisexual, and has been for as long as he can remember, but has since stopped dating women after the death of his wife. His sex drive did not end there, however, and he is now playing sugar daddy to two gym bunny twins, Racel and Ener. He met the two while visiting his sons at college, and soon enough was in a three-way with them. This led to an interesting sort of relationship between the three, with Yul watching them have sex with other men or each other over webcam when he isn't in the area. Relationships Julia - Yul's late wife, a kind, caring woman with an air of class about her. She had a very basic sort of beauty, much like a diamond in the rough. Though she grew up with wealth, she never dressed too extravagantly and was not fond of jewelery. Yul was drawn to the natural feeling she had about her, and the two of them quickly fell in love and married. After her passing, Yul has not found himself attracted to women, unable to keep himself from thinking of her. Dion - Yul's elder son and the inheritor of his business. As the eldest, Yul had to raise Dion strictly so that he would have the proper knowledge and attitude to continue the business after Yul's retirement. While Dion originally argued this as a young teen, he soon grew into the responsibility. Although Finn is younger, Dion is the son that Yul worries about the most as he's afraid that his son has grown to resent him due to his upbringing. Finn - Yul's younger son, with no responsibility to inherit the business. Because of this Finn was primarily raised by Julia, while she was still alive. Finn grew up similar to his mother, kind and at home in natural environments. Though he has a tendency to be less reserved than Dion, or even Julia, Yul cannot help but see the influence of his late wife on their younger son. Trivia * Turn-ons: Having his balls played with, Camming, Watching the twins have sex * While his normal attire is fairly formal, Yul enjoys wearing Hawaiian shirts, cargo shorts, and sandals outside of work. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Gijinka